Another World
by TheKurot
Summary: Tsuna meets a man his age when he is being confronted by Hibari. The stranger then knows everything about him and then says he's from another world! MaleOC, HibarixTsuna 1827 ,YamamotoxGokudera 8059 and others. If you read you must review! FUTURE SPOILERS
1. First Kiss

A/N: Well this is my second fanfiction

A/N: Well this is my second fanfiction. But I deleted my first one. Anyways the first part is in Tsuna's POV! Oh yes, this is before the ring battle between the Varia.

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn! ...yet. But I do own the MOC! (Male other character).

And I got this story line kind of from a Naruto fanfic. But I don't know what it's called. So don't sue me! Enjoy!

'Mostly thoughts' Remember! Mostly! Not all.

"Talking"

Another World Chapter 1

…Wait….

…What was he doing here again? ...

"Hey Tsuna!"

…Oh…Right…

Right now Tsuna was in a box that was 5 feet 4 with a guy he didn't even know with his head in between his knees.

"Oi! Tsuna! Can you hear me?"

"…" No answer

A bonk on his head.

"OUCH."

"Sorry." I knew he wasn't. Sighing, I looked up.

…What was he doing here again? ...

--Flashback--

"_Hibari-san!" I cried covering my face. I was coming back from class when a few regular bullies threw my books everywhere and my shirt and pants into the trash. They also made my day worse by throwing me into the reception room. Great. I waited a few moments in a crouching position as I was hearing their footsteps fade. I quickly jumped up opened the door. Excuse me. TRIED to open the door. Growling I kicked the door hard._

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi." The spine tingled upwards._

"_That is a violation against school property. I will bite you to death." 'I will bite you to death.' That signature phrase gave me goose bumps. That phrase only meant that Hibari-san was saying it. And If Hibari-san was saying it that meant that he was in the room with him. With him. __With him.__ With him. __ With him. __Tsuna was falling into a pit of darkness while those words were chanting in his head._

"_Hibari-san!" I repeated._

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi." He repeated as well. "What do you think that you are doing half naked in the reception room kicking the door?"_

"_Ah, well about that-"He was interrupted by a poofing sound and fluffs of poof. After the smoke cleared a little, he saw a shadow. After the smoke cleared a lot, he saw a boy about his age. He had jet black hair and eyes to match. He was wearing a white sweater with a red jacket over it. He was wearing baggy jeans and sneakers. This boy was also carrying a white, metal briefcase. I noticed it looked expensive. Anyhow this boy started looking around._

"_Whoa! It worked!" He shouted. "Everything looks…different!" He looked at his hands. "Whoa not my hands too! This has got to be a dream."_

"_Ummm…excuse me?" I barely managed to get out. I was shocked. At first I thought that Lambo shot his bazooka again but I had never seen this man. Said man looked at me as I talked._

"_Huh!?" Was his reply. "Tsunayoshi? As in Sawada Tsunayoshi?" He looked surprised._

_I was just as shocked as he was. I swear I have never seen him before! I had no time to reply as his surprised face turned excited. _

"_No way!" He shouted (once again). "Quick come with me!" And he pulled me towards the door._

"_Ah! Wait!" I tried to stop him by putting my feet on the ground but instead smoke raised as he just kept running._

"_No time! I can explain lat-ack!" He was thrown onto me as he was pushed back._

"_OOF!" I…oofed. I saw the weird hyperactive stranger rub his head and look up._

"_Whoa! No way! Kyouya Hibari! This is the best day ever!" Hibari-san and I both made the 'EH!?' face. Well not Hibari-san but an eyebrow raised counted as one. But my face quickly turned into a WTF face as the stranger grabbed me by my waist, and pulled me up. _

"_What are you doing!?" I gasped, blushing. I had never been touched like that before, except for maybe my dad when he lifted me up to get cookies. He just grinned happily at me and told me to close my eyes-or else with a menacing glare(that quickly turned back into upside down U's- and pushed me onto Hibari-san. I blushed out of fear and embarrassment. Hibari-san also had a faint pink dusted on his cheeks. _

"_S-s-sorry Hibari-san! Please don't kill me!" I stuttered trying to climb off him. But then I felt someone's hand on my head push me-right into Hibari-san's lips. _

_--Flashback end--_

Normal POV.

Tsuna's face crumpled back into his knees. Now he remembered. After he had…kissed… Hibari, the strange man pulled him off and ran like crazy out the window. He had probably bonked his head on the window or something because he couldn't remember what happened after. And the man probably found his clothes in the trash because they were next to him.

"OI! TSUNA!" Tsuna's head snapped up, his eyes ablaze.

"Y-y-you stupid—stranger! Hibari-san is going to 'bite me to death' now!" Tsuna cried angrily. The man just laughed.

"Nah. At least I hope not. Sis would kill me…" His face turned green. Tsuna sighed and pulled on the clothes. The man didn't look.

"At least tell me who you are." The guy's face returned to normal.

"Hahaha! Of course!" He laughed. "My name is Mustang Afura (A/N: Yes I mean Afura not Acura)! Nice to meet you!"

…Tsuna was a little shocked. What crazy parents would name their children after cars? He shook his head. There was no way he could ask that.

"Well anyways, my name is Sa-"

"Wada Tsunayoshi. Your friends call you Tsuna. You are the 10th boss of the Vongola. You have an infant as a tutor (pretty pathetic."Hey!") But he is really training you to becoming a good boss. You have a crush on a girl named Kyoko. There is a girl named Haru that is crazy about you since you saved from a lake. You have a wannabe right hand man that's name is Gokudera. Your other family member is Yamamoto. He is crazy about baseball and is going to be your rain guardian. And I forgot, Gokudera is your-"

It was Afura's turn to be interrupted.

"Wait what? Yamamoto? My guardian? No way! He's crazy about baseball! And there's no way that he'll join the mafia! And how do you know all this! Are you a stalker!?" And at this Tsuna started panicking. 'I'm in a box with a stalker! No way! What if he has a grudge against the mafia! Oh no! Im doomed!'

"Tsuna! Im gonna call you Tsuna ok?" He called to him. "First let me see Reborn."

Shakily Tsuna nodded.' If I take him to Reborn, then he'll know what to do! And Afura-kun might kill him if he doesn't!'

"O-okay. Follow me."

--At Tsuna's House--

"Here we a-are Afura-k-kun."

Afura smiled. "Thank you Tsuna! Now let's go in, shall we?"

As they walked inside Tsuna got kicked by Reborn.

"OW!" He yelled caressing the newly formed bump on his head." Ah. Reborn. This is Afura-kun. He has some business with you."

"Ciao-su." Reborn said.

"Hey!" He greeted. "You seem really smaller than in the manga!"

"Manga? "Reborn said. "What manga?" He was getting interested.

"Ahhhh…my tongue slipped. I was supposed to be cool and show you at the same time as I show you the anime-"

"What anime?" Tsuna, this time, asked.

"Wah! Im so uncool!" Afura wept. "Well please call all of Tsuna's family."

At this Reborn's eyebrow raised. "How do you know about Tsuna's family?"

"That's not all Reborn! He knows everything about me! About Kyoko, Haru, Gokudera, and Yamamoto! And how you're going to train me into a boss!" Tsuna interjected.

"What!?" Reborn seemed very surprised. He had thought that this man was just Tsuna's friend but a friend wouldn't know these things.

"And he also made me…..Hibari-san!" Mumbled Tsuna. He received a kick to his back.

"Speak clearly No-Good Tsuna."

"Ow! Ok ok! Afura-kun made me… (a deep breath here) kiss Hibari-san."

Now Reborn was very amused.

"I see…. Well we had better do what he says then. Tsuna you gather Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Hibari. I will gather the rest of your family."

"Wait! Who's the rest!?" Tsuna asked.

"You'll see." And Reborn was gone.

"Wow…I feel so ignored." Came a voice.

"Wah!" Tsuna cried turning around. He had forgotten all about Afura-kun!" Sorry stranger-I mean Afura-kun." He felt slightly calmer about him now that Reborn seemed to trust him.

"Well come with me while I gather Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, and Hibari-san." There was a silence as Tsuna watched Afura grin creepily.

"What?" Tsuna asked.

"Heh heh…can you repeat the list of people you have to pick up?"

"Sure… Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, and Hibar...i...-sa...n…." Afura's grin just kept getting wider and wider.

"AHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Tsuna's scream could be heard from a mile away.

A/N: So! Did you like it? I promise that things will get cleared up in the next chapter. Remember! This is before the ring battle so Tsuna does not know who his guardians are! And Afura is an MOC so you know what that means! Well I don't so I hope you do. Here's a preview of the next chapter.

"_What!" Came from around the table._

"_Yup! Im from another world."_

Yeah…that's about it…this is getting awkward…well try to read all my A/N's and…uh...I reply to flames and reviews! And if you write me a mean enough or nice enough review I'll post it up! And Im going to maybe have a contest soon like some of the authors I like so if you would like one, then vote on your review! 3 tweet!

Check out my profile while you're at it!


	2. The Stranger from Another World

A/N: Ah

A/N: Ah! I'm drunk on reviews and story alerts! Thank you to all the reviews! But some people just read my story and put it on story alert! I was shocked! Didn't I say if you read you must review? Well thank you to the people who did review. Wait now I feel like I'm losing my readers! It's ok! It's ok! You don't have to review. Ah so much better. In this chapter things will clear up about Mustang Afura! Oh yes, I'm sorry if this starts to sound like crack. I hope it doesn't. But Chrome exists!

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn…yet. But I do own Afura and Chika!

'Mostly Thoughts'

"Talking"

Another World Chapter 2

Normal POV

"Gokudera-kun! Gokudera-kun, open up, quick!" Tsuna yelled knocking heavily on the door of the mansion. Gokudera came running to the door.

"Tenth!" Gokudera looked happy. "I'm glad baseball-freak isn't here! Have you finally chosen me as your right hand man!? Yes! I promise that I will not let you dow- who is that?" Gokudera pointed to a man behind Tsuna.

"Oh him? This is Afura-kun! And Afura-kun this is Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna chattered quickly.

"I know. Your wannabe right hand man right?" Afura said looking bored.

"Hey! I am not a wannabe! And who has a name of a car anyways!?"

"Hey!"

182718271827182718271827182718271827 kyaaa

"Hey Tsuna! What're you doing here?" They were at Yamamoto's sushi place. When they got there Yamamoto was practicing baseball.

"Hi Yamamoto. This is Afura-kun.Afura-kun, Yamamoto-kun." Tsuna was still talking quickly. "We need to go to the school, quick."

"Eh? Isn't school over? "He looked puzzled. Tsuna groaned exasperated.

"Yes Yamamoto. It is but we need to go to the school to get Hibari-san." Yamamoto's face didn't change.

"Eh? Tsuna? Why are you all pink?" Everyone looked and him, then at Tsuna. It was true; Tsuna's face had a slight blush.

"Ah, well you see-"Tsuna started but Afura interrupted.

"Hibari and Tsuna have a slight love relationship." Everyone except Afura blushed.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?" Gokudera shouted. "THE TENTH WOULD NEVER HAVE A RELATIONSHIP WITH THAT BASTARD!" He pulled out some dynamite. "I'll fucking blow him up!"

"AH! Gokudera-kun! Later, ok? Afura-kun is going to explain everything AFTER we get Hibari-san and to the house, right?" Tsuna said quickly.

"Hahaha that's right Tsuna! As soon as we grab Hibari, I will tell you everything about me!" Afura grinned. "I mean, as soon as YOU grab him."

"Wahhhh! Why me?"

805980598059805980598059805980598059

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." They were at the school now. "Care to explain why you are here with all these herbivores?" All actions before were forgotten. Tsuna sighed with relief. He was glad he had left Yamamoto and Gokudera outside. He didn't know what he would do if they knew he had kissed Hibari. He decided to forget everything.

"Ahm…we need you to come with us to my house!" Tsuna rushed everything. At this Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"And why would I do that?" Hearing this Afura leaned in on Tsuna.

"Tell him that Mukuro will be there." Afura said. Tsuna was shocked.

"But, Afura-kun!" Tsuna whispered fiercely, "Mukuro won't be! He has no reason to be!"

"Ah ah ah Tsuna!" Afura tsked. "You don't know that do you?"

Tsuna huffed. "Fine." He pushed him away. "Ah Hibari-san! Eh…Mukuro is going to be there!" Hibari frowned.

"Let's go."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Tsuna's POV

Tsuna's House

Reborn, Afura-kun, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Nee-san, Chrome-kun, Lambo, Haru, Kyoko, Bianchi-san, Dino (and Romario), Fuuta, Hibari-san and I were all gathered in my room.

"I hate crowds Sawada Tsunayoshi. And Rokudo Mukuro is no where in sight." Hibari-san said taking out his tonfas. I started to panic.

"S-sorry Hibari-san!" I cried. "Please don't kill me!" Reborn jumped right next to Hibari-san.

"If you stay here I'm sure you'll be very interested."

Normal POV

Afura cleared his throat. "Well shall I begin?" Nodds throughout the room. Hibari huffed and crossed his arms.

"Ah…how to start…OK!" Everyone sweat dropped at his behavior. "Well, some people don't even know who I am! So I will introduce myself. My name is Mustang Afura. Don't say anything! Anyways, I am here on a mission. And that is to make couples here!"

Eyes bulged. 'Eh!? Is this a joke?' Is what everyone thought.

"Well, let me tell you about how I got here…"

--Flashback--

_Afura was coming back from school when a soccer ball hit him on his head. _

"_Oof!" He was thrown into some bushes. _

"_Sorry man! Can you throw that ball back to us?" Some kids shouted to him. Growling he sat up and picked up the ball. _

"_Sure!" And he threw it towards one of the kids with all his strength. _

"_OOF!!" Cried the poor kid as he fell onto the rest on the rest of kids that fell like dominoes. _

"_Haha serves them right." Smirking he dusted himself off, until he was pushed back in._

"_OW!" He looked up at his 'pusher'. He turned green._

"_Sis!" _

"_You idiot! Don't mess with kids!" She said stabbing him with her heel. _

'_H-hypocrite…' Thought Afura still looking at her. She had black about shoulder length with a pink tank top and black eyes. She wore a black jacket with it that only came down to right below her breast. She was wearing shorts with red heels. She was frankly…hot. And she was glaring at him._

"_Come on! Let's go home!" She yelled pulling him by his ear. _

"_Ouch! Sis! Leggo! People are watching!" Paying him no heed, she continued walking._

_At Afura's house_

_By the time they had gotten home Afura's sister had let him go. _

"_Sheesh Chika!" He yelled holding his ear. "You gotta stop doing that!"_

"_Shut up! I have to show you something!" She said shoving a lamp at him._

"_What's this?" He asked. She rolled her eyes._

"_A magic lamp you imbecile!" Afura rolled his eyes. _

"_No seriously Sis." Chika huffed._

"_You don't believe me? Rub It. I got it a week ago." Afura chuckled._

"_Ok ok…whatever helps you sleep at night…" He rubbed it. And Poof! A person in white robes came out. _

"_Finally Chika! 'Bout time you let me out!" Said the…genie._

"_Hehe sorry. But I finally figured out my wishes! And he-"She pointed to Afura who was in shock- "Is going to help me!" Afura snapped out of his trance._

"_Wait- What!? I'm gonna what?" _

"_You're gonna help me get all the Reborn! Characters into great couples!" At this Afura's heart sank. 'Oh no…' He thought. 'Chika's a YAOI FANGIRL. This cant be good.' "Uh Chika? You do know that's kinda…gay? We ARE in California ya'know. And Reborn is a manga/anime…just how am I going to do that?" He then looked at the genie "…never mind." Chika smiled. _

"_Now come on! I have to teach you what to do!" She said pulling him into her room that right now looked like prison._

"_Noooooooo!"_

_1 week later_

"_Uhhhhh my brain hurts." Afura mumbled. But he was relieved. He was free!_

"_Now to get you into Reborn…" Chika murmured. _

'…_or maybe not.' He thought._

"_OK! Genie!" Chika shouted. "My first wish is: I wish that Afura and I both had a laptop that has internet service/connection throughout different dimensions! And my second wish is that I wish Afura was in the world of Reborn! With super strength!"_

"_You got it boss!" "EH!? Already?"_

_And he was gone._

_--_Flashback end--

By the time the story ended even Hibari's eyes were wide.

"What!?" Came from around the room.

"Yup! I'm from another world!"

"What!? "I don't believe you!" "Prove it!" Came from around the room.

Afura shrugged. "All right." And pulled out his briefcase. "Here." And pulled something out.

"A laptop? What's so cool about that?" Gokudera asked. Afura rolled his eyes.

"Remember? My sister wished that I had a laptop to talk to her and such. And as such I mean show you the manga, anime, and FANFICTION." Confused stares.

"Fanfiction?" Everybody said, confused. Afura smirked.

"Of course! But before I show you that I must tell you something. You know the couples I told you about?" Nodds and stares. "Should I tell you who they are?" More nodds and stares. "Ok! Well first there is Ryohei and Chrome, Mukuro and Kyoko and also Dino and Bianchi." Blushes here.

"What! Are you kidding!?" Everyone yelled.

"I will never let Mukuro be with my beloved sister!" Ryohei yelled EXTREMELY.

Chrome evolved into Mukuro. "And I will not let Chrome be with that idiot." And quickly changed back into Chrome before Hibari could start a fight. Dino didn't say anything. All the girls blushed except for Haru.

"Ha-hi!? Why aren't I paired up with anyone!?" And she ran out of the room, crying.

The rest of the people who weren't paired up inwardly sighed of relief besides Tsuna. He cried out, "What!? Then why did you make me kiss Hibari-san!?" Then promptly covered his mouth, blushing. Everyone turned towards him.

"WHAT!? HE MADE YOU WHAT!?" Gokudera yelled. Everyone else was in shock.

Hibari was blushing slightly. Afura grinned.

"You know, I never said I was finished. Remember when I said that my sister was a Yaoi-fan? Well here are the pairing for yaoi! Adult Reborn with Adult Lambo, Yamamoto with Gokudera and finally, the main pairing, Hibari and Tsuna!"

…

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

A/N: Hm. So far my chapters have been ending in screams. Kinda creepy. Well tell me if you have any questions! I understand if you think this is really confusing. As I was reading it I was like 'What?' Tell me what you think! Here's a preview of the next chapter!

_Afura blocked a tonfa coming at his side. He was still holding Tsuna close to him._

"_Heh heh. Well Hibari, seems like somebody's jealous." _

Once again that's about it! Just in case some of you still don't understand, Afura is in the real world. Our world. PM me if you still don't under stand anything. And Afura will show everyone in Reborn! Manga, Anime, and maybe Fanfiction in the next chapter! And I will PM some Fanfiction authors if I can use their fanfics! Check out my profile! Review! 3 Tweet!


	3. AN I know,one of these

A/N: Hey everyone

A/N: Hey everyone! This chapter is for my author's note! I guess that my fanfic is getting pretty confusing. So I am explaining it here! So Mustang Afura is from our real world. Like real real world. Where nobody has huge bug eyes. Afura is also Japanese and they are talking in…well Japanese. Obviously. And the genie thing was a huge break. I honestly couldn't think of another way for Afura to get in. me and my imagination (rainbow with sparkles-see sponge bob for more info on this-). Sorry for confusion. So anyways, Afura has a laptop that can connect to this world, where his sister, Chika, has one that can connect to his world. In this fanfic Afura will not be paired with anyone, unfortunately or fortunately. I wrote this fanfic cuz I'm sick of all the girl OC's that come in fanfics (sorry to those owning such fanfics, I am sure yours are all great, I just hate the OC) and are paired with characters. And the OC is usually a whiney brat who ruins everything...phew let it allllll out. so anyways, I decided that a male character is good to put all this to an end. Afura will make the yaoi and non-yaoi pairings with the help of his laptop, show all the fanfics and good quality in each other. And he has powers stronger than Hibari and Reborn cuz how else is he going to protect himself? You tell me. In the next chapter Afura will show them anime, manga, and Fanfiction! I will probably update soon. If not, then not for a while. Review and you can ask me more questions if you like. And thank to the authors that accepted my plea for their fanfics! And another note is that I also hate author's that do this a/n thing because your wait forevAH just for a chapter to come out and then BAM! What is it? An author's note! And I also hate people that apologize for do the authors note! Arg… I'm becoming the very thing that I hate… 3 tweet! Enjoy!


	4. The Works part 1

A/N: Hehe sorry for not updating peoples. I've been lazy-excuse me, busy. Thank you for all the reviews. In this chapter, I use other fics! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn, Sigyn-chi's fanfics, Sarali's fanfics, and TakaiNoNeko's fics.

There's OOC in this chap. And poop I rewrote this chappie 100 times.-sobs- I hope you're happy!-sniffle-

'Mostly Thoughts'

"Talking"

--1827kyaaaa--

"Are you serious!?"

"Don't joke!"

"Are you a retard!?" Questions flew. Afura covered his ears.

"Calm your freaking nuts guys!" He shouted. "Let me say something!" Everyone quieted down. 'Calm our freaking nuts?' They all thought sweat dropping. Afura sighed.

"Ok, first of all, let me show you guys my laptop- Holy Shit!" He screamed. He ducked as millions of things were thrown at him. His eyes frantically searched for the crazy person.

"Tsuna!?" His eyes widened, why of all people him!? Can he trust no-one?

"Stop joking around Afura-kun! This isn't a game! You do know that if you do this, our lives would be changed forever!?" Tsuna was red. With anger or embarrassment, he didn't know.

"Calm down Tsuna! Jesus! God! (A/N: Sorry for some peeps I guess, using god's name in 'vain' or something) Someone stop him!" Finally Reborn kicked Tsuna's head.

"Ow! Reborn!" Tsuna cried. Afura sighed.

"Now, let me- Holy Fuck not again!" Afura screamed/groaned. He was now dodging tonfas and bullets. Guess who? Hibari was blushing slightly and Reborn was looking mad (as he can get).

"Gah! Stop! Someone!" Everyone just stood silent in their own thoughts, thinking of who they got paired with. They didn't have a chance any who. Luckily, since Afura got super human 'powers' he dodged everything with great ease.

'Hm.' I could get used to this.' He thought. He grabbed a bag seemingly out of nowhere and stuffed Reborn in it easily. He then threw it out the window. Then he looped behind Hibari and pushed Hibari right onto Tsuna. Tsuna gasped.

"Hiii!!" And Tsuna being Tsuna, toppled over. 'Ouch.' Tsuna thought. He brought his arms up from behind him and tried to pull himself up. Which he couldn't because of a certain prefect. Tsuna blushed furiously at the fact Hibari was On Top of him.

"E-eto, Hibari-san? C-could you get o-off of me?" Tsuna stuttered. The time he and Hibari kissed was coming back into his mind. Hibari growled and got up. He glared at Afura and leaped out the window. Sighing and blushing, Tsuna got up to see that practically half of the populations in his room were gone and the remains were staring at him with wide eyes. Tsuna just turned bright red.

--I need more reviews--

'Damn that herbivore, embarrassing me like that.' Hibari thought. Further ahead he saw Reborn, polishing his guns. Hibari smirked.

"I thought that herbivore tied you in a bag?" Reborn looked at him. Then he smiled.

"Would you like to join an alliance with me? To get rid of Afura I mean."

Hibari smirked. Then he sat on his motorcycle and crossed his legs.

"I'm listening."

--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--

Afura smiled.

"Okie dokie then! Let me show you the art of your manga!" Everyone snapped out of their thoughts.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! YOU THINK IM GOING TO JUST SIT HERE!? FUCK NO! I'LL BLOW YOU APART!" Gokudera shouted getting out his dynamite. Tsuna quickly nodded though still blushing. "Y-yeah! We're not going to listen to your nonsense!" Afura sighed. Why couldn't these people just listen to him!? He would have to try another tactic. He 'ahemed' and said, "Ok then! I guess I'll just leave…Haha bye!" Everyone gasped as he just left. Huh. Who thought it would be so easy? Gokudera grinned triumphantly.

"Well jyuudaime! Should we go get some ice cream- huh? Where's the tenth?" Dino and Tsuna's guardians (except Hibari (they're the only ones left)) raised their eyebrows and looked around.

"Boss!"

"Tenth!"

"Tsuna!"

"Little bro!"

"Sawada!"

"Tsunaaaaa." Everyone but Lambo grew worried. Where the heck did Tsuna go?

--BumDeDum--

"What is this!? This is illegal!" Tsuna cried. He was being carried bridal style to a store. In public! How humiliating! Tsuna's hands and legs were cuffed so he could barely move. He tried hitting Afura but he just dodged and kept walking.

"Afura-kun! Please stop! People are watching!" Tsuna said struggling to get out of his grip. Afura just laughed.

"Haha! Don't worry Tsuna! No one cares."

Tsuna stared at passerbyers that were pointing and giggling. "Yes they do! Look they're pointing! Afura-kun let go!" Tsuna then felt himself drop. 'Eh?' He hit the ground hard.

"Ouch! Not like that!" Tsuna groaned rubbing (the best he could)his back with his hands. Tsuna then felt someone grab the cuffs then drag him into an alleyway.

"Ah!" He was thrown on a wall.

"Listen Tsuna." He looked up. Afura was only about 6 feet tall but from his angle he looked about 10. To make it scarier, Afura was glaring at him. He felt him slam him hands next to his head.

"All I want to do is to make you happier by making you find the one you love, but you are making so fucking difficult! Just cool your jets and stop screaming!" Afura was shouting at Tsuna (A/N: Hypocrite.). But when he looked closer at Tsuna he regretted it. Tsuna was trembling and in tears.

"I-I'm sorry Afura-kun. I'll listen b-better." Tsuna whispered. "Can you move your hands?" Afura looked at his hands. 'Oops,' he thought. 'I guess I got to excited and my hands moved.' Afura's hands were now practically in his hair. He sighed.

"Sorry Tsuna. I guess I got carried away. Forgive me?" Tsuna looked away. Afura sighed again. He took Tsuna's head towards him and enveloped him in a hug. "I'm really, really sorry Tsuna. I was just mad that no one was listening to me. I'm sorry I took it out on you. Will you please forgive me?" Afura finished and pushed Tsuna slightly to look him in the eyes. Tsuna wore a small, cute smile.

"Of course." Afura smiled and closed his eyes 'thank god.' But his eyes opened again quickly. Tsuna frowned.

"What's wro-" He was interrupted by Afura pulling him. Afura was blocking a flurry of tonfas.

"Well, well." He said blocking a tonfa coming at his side. "Seems like somebody's jealous." He smirked as he saw Hibari blush and stop. Hibari glared at him.

"Shut up you herbivore. I was not jealous." He said. Afura just smiled once again. He was still holding Tsuna.

"Then you don't mind if I do this?" He brought Tsuna up and kissed him fully on the lips. He obviously didn't care about gayness anymore.

--w00t! --

A/N: Sorry to end it here folks. It seemed too perfect. Don't worry the next chapter will come out probably by tomorrow! This is only part one so the manga and stuff isn't here yet. Thank you for all the reviews and read the authors (disclaimers) stories. They rock!

Preview:

"_It says: Hibari waited as Tsuna began to relax before inserting his other finger, earning another gasp from Tsuna. Hibari smirked as Tsuna began to moan while Hibari slowly thrust his fingers inside Tsuna-" Tsuna blushed._

"_Gah! Stop!"_

And there we are! This was a clip from Unexpected Revelation by sigyn-chi. Check her out! Review! 3 tweet!


	5. The Works part 2

A/N: w00t! I updated so freaking fast! Does anyone want to give me a slap on the back!?

Haha I'm a freak. Sorry the last chapter was so short. Here is part 2! Oh yeah can someone tell me how to do that huge black line that breaks scenes or something?

Disclaimer: See part 1.

'Mostly Thinking'

"Talking"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tsuna was in total shock. He could barley think. 'Wow, my first and second kiss given to guys…' But when Afura started to give a bit of tongue he was shoved into reality. He started to struggle.

"Amura-km! Sm-!" Tsuna couldn't even make words; his lips were still smashed onto Afura's. Afura pushed him onto a wall and started to snake his hands downward. This got Tsuna frantic. He pushed his feeble arms against Afura's strong chest. He had no chance. His eyes searched for anyone that could help him. He was losing his breath. Tsuna saw Hibari. His eyes widened. 'Hibari could help!' He reached for him. But Hibari was already walking towards them. Hibari walked calmly up to the kissing duo. When he was right next to them, Afura just happened to cup his crotch.

"Ah!" Hibari stopped in his tracks, and Afura stopped and pulled away. They stared at Tsuna as he gasped for breath. 'What an erotic sound.' They both thought. And when Tsuna looked up they both looked away. Tsuna looked angry. He walked right up to Afura.

"Afura-kun! Why did you do that? I could have died!" Afura was surprised. 'He isn't mad at me for kissing him but the lack of air I gave him?' He smirked.

"Huh. Interesting. Well let's go back." Afura said then turned to Hibari. "You can go to your house now." Hibari ignored him and turned to Tsuna. He ran at him and roughly captured his lips. Tsuna gasped, blushing. Afura just gave this an amused grin. After a few seconds, with a lick of his tongue, Hibari left. And Tsuna was left red.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Now can I show you my laptop?" Afura sighed. When he came back he was almost killed by several guardians because he 'kidnapped' Tsuna. So, after dodging several things everyone had calmed down. The people there were Tsuna, Afura, Dino and the guardians with the exception of Hibari. Tsuna nodded. Afura grinned largely.

"All right! First let me explain something to you," he said taking out his laptop, "Where I come from is the 'real world'." Afura gave quotations to emphasize. "In my world an artist drew you to control your actions. So in my world you are fictional characters." He opened his laptop and typed furiously. Then he turned the screen towards them. "You see? This is my world." The group leaned towards the screen. And gasped. Afura was showing them pictures of pictures of him and his sister. It was weird looking, like from another world (A/N: no pun intended). He looked the same but different at the same time. "Now let me show your manga." He spun his laptop around to him and typed. Everyone's head snapped towards him. They had too much in their mind, and it was crazy. "Here," Afura turned the laptop towards them again. This time they just stared without a word. "This is your manga. For you it's like an autobiography but in my world we read it. You see? This is the first chapter of the first volume. See Tsuna being a loser?" Tsuna blushed but was at the same time in awe. It was crazy. They couldn't believe it. Even Gokudera was silent. Afura continued, "If you press the page, it goes to the next page. And let me show you the ring battle." Before he could, Reborn jumped through the window and stood on the keys.

"Don't, no one should know too much about their future." Reborn said. Tsuna gasped.

"Reborn! How did yo-what are you doing?" Reborn was staring at the screen.

"Interesting…very well, continue. But don't show them your…manga." And Reborn went out the window again.

"Okayyyy. But! Let me show you guys Fanfiction! Haha this is the best part." Everyone got a chill down their spine.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I see you put our plan to action nicely Hibari." Reborn was at the school's office. The raven looked out the window.

"I was watching from a neighboring building." Reborn said. Hibari didn't answer. He couldn't say that what he did wasn't acting.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"You guys can choose! Which pairing do you want first? 8059 or 1827?" Everyone looked confused.

"Uh…what does that mean?" Dino asked raising his hand. Afura's eyes glinted.

"Oh nothing. You guys choose!" The people in the room felt that this was life or death.

"8059." Heads turned towards the voice. Yamamoto grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. The suspense was too much." He rubbed the back of his head. Everyone mentally thanked him.

"Haha! This is too fun." Gokudera growled.

"Just tell us the people already!" Afura smiled.

"Okay! If it's what you want. Haha the one Yamamoto chose was 8059, which is Yamamoto and Gokudera!" Yamamoto grinned shyly and Gokudera blushed. "Now you see, for some reason in Fanfiction, you have numbers. Yamamoto is 80 and Gokudera is 59. But in some cases like Dino," Afura said looking at Dino. Dino pointed to himself.

"Me?" Dino asked. Afura nodded.

"Yeah, Dino has no number so he has a letter. But anyways, if your number or letter is first that means you're seme, or on top." Gokudera got up angrily.

"What!? I won't give my ass to anyone! Especially that baseball idiot!" Gokudera then blushed right after he said that. Afura laughed and Gokudera sat down in a huff.

"Haha sorry Gokudera. But that's how it is. Now let me read to you guys some Fanfiction about this pairing. Now let's see…" He was typing again. "Ah! This is a good one! Here, I'll read you some of it: (A/N: This is Through the Lenses by Sarali; P This fic is hecka awesome!) _"Baseball freak… ngh… the fuck…ngh aah!!" Gokudera panted as he watched with hazy incredulous eyes as the nut pauses, __in the middle of it of all times the nut__, to grab his phone. __The fuck?__ "OI you stupid nut, what the hell are you doi…ngh?!" Gokudera panted out breathless from all the exertion breaking off in the end to moan as the stupid freak started moving again._

"_Haha…just, you look so sexy…" __The fuck? The stupid freak, was he trying to be cute?__ Gokudera thought utterly gob smacked at the idiocy of the statement, who went around saying stupid things like that these days? "What?" he barked out, or at least tried very hard to bark out. But the idiot pressed into him just right at that moment making him arch into the nut and let out a long drawn out moan._

"_I love it… when you… do that…" Yamamoto panted staring at him reverently, iris almost completely lost underneath the dilated pupils. Gokudera moaned at the look, feeling shivers run down his spine, arching into the hand that was trailing softly across his torso. "Yea… just like that… Hayato look at me…"_"

Afura read aloud. Everyone's head turned inch by inch to Gokudera and Yamamoto. They were both red. Even an idiot could tell what they were doing in the Fanfiction.

"Hahahahaha!" Afura laughed. "Wow, this is hilarious! Let me find another one-"He was interrupted by Yamamoto and Gokudera covering Afura's mouth.

"Don't! Next pairing please!" Then they blushed at the close proximity. Afura eyes turned into upside down U's and he nodded. They let go and sat down again.

"Ok then…1827! This means Hibari and Tsuna! Yay!" Tsuna blushed. 'If Yamamoto and Gokudera's was bad then are mine gonna be…' Tsuna thought trailing off.

"18 is Hibari and 27 is Tsuna!" Afura was typing again. "Now…which one is a good one…Oh yeah! My sister loved this author." He typed faster. "This author is a total 1827 fanfiction writer. Here! Her name is (A/N: This author rocks at Fanfiction! Read her stories! The fanfictions I will use are all from her: The Unexpected series, Old habits and While You Sleep!) Sigyn-chi! Here's a clip of ummm Old habits:_ Hibari's hair was soft… and was currently tickling him. Tsuna shook his head and tried to bury the thought of how soft Hibari's hair was at the moment. With trembling fingers, Tsuna cautiously touched Hibari's bangs. Tsuna's panic buttons went off all at the same time as Hibari opened his eyes and stared at Tsuna. Tsuna was, needless to say, petrified. His hand, the hand that will cause the death of him, was still touching Hibari's bangs… Hibari raised his hand and Tsuna closed his eyes in reflex._

"_I'm so sorry, Hibari-san!! Please don't kill me!!" Tsuna begged. Tsuna cautiously opened one eye as Hibari's hand went to his hair. Tsuna looked up and saw Hibari petting Hibird. With a tired yawn, Hibari dropped his hand and closed his eyes once more. _

"_I don't mind…" Hibari mumbled. Tsuna blinked and stared at Hibari._

"_Hiii?" Tsuna managed to choke out. Hibari did not answer, sleeping peacefully once more on Tsuna's lap. Tsuna bit his bottom lip and reached out. Only one way to find out if Tsuna understood what Hibari just said... With trembling fingers, Tsuna lightly touched Hibari's bangs once more. Tsuna held his breathe as Hibari moved and waited for Hibari to hit him with his tonfas. It never came. Becoming a bit bolder, Tsuna began to play with Hibari's bangs. Hibari leaned in to Tsuna's touch and Tsuna made an 'oh' expression as Hibari did not bite him to death._

_It was then that Tsuna made a new habit… for such acts._

Tsuna was pink practically red.

"I-I would never do that!" He screamed putting his hands in front of him. Afura laughed hysterically.

"Bwahaha! This is funnier than the first one! Haha oh! Here's another one! It's called Unexpected Revelation! It says:_ Hibari waited as Tsuna began to relax before inserting his other finger, earning another gasp from Tsuna. Hibari smirked as Tsuna began to moan while Hibari slowly thrust his fingers inside Tsuna-"Tsuna_ was blushing.

"Gah! Stop!" Tsuna was making weird signals to him. Laughing, Afura continued, "_Tsuna moaned loudly, biting the sheet as Hibari managed to hit a certain spot. Tsuna began to wail louder as Hibari began hitting the same spot over and over again all the while telling Tsuna, "I would pull you down and force you on your knee."_

"_Hibari-san!!" Tsuna wailed as Hibari's other hand began rubbing his member once more. Tsuna couldn't think straight, he couldn't even comprehend what Hibari was telling him. All that matters was Hibari's hands. Tsuna began to wail louder as Hibari increased his pace._

"_You would beg me to stop but then…" Hibari smirked as Tsuna began rocking his hip against Hibari's fingers, trying to match Hibari's pace. Hibari kissed Tsuna's flushed cheek, "Soon, you'll be begging for more."_

"_Hibari-san…" Tsuna moaned, looking at Hibari with half-lidded eyes. Hibari captured Tsuna's lips once more, silencing another wail as Hibari began to go faster, digging his fingers inside Tsuna with a single thrust. Tsuna pulled away, gasping for the much needed breathe. Hibari smirked, noticing that Tsuna had begun to rock his hip as if an attempt to make Hibari's fingers thrust deeper than they already have."_ Everyone was staring at Tsuna, blushing. This Fanfiction thing was like a porno with words! Tsuna was holding his head in his hands with his knees pushed up to his chest. He was feeling dizzy because of all the blood in his head.

"Afura-kun…please stop laughing." Tsuna was right. Afura was rolling around the floor laughing so hard that he was drooling.

"HAHAHA! Man what a fucking knee slapper! Hahahaha! Wow this is the greatest! Hahahhaha! Holy shit this is funny! Bwahaha!" Nobody wanted to stop him because they were scared that Afura would read a fanfiction about them. So everyone was just staring at either Tsuna or Afura. But everyone stared at Afura when he abruptly stopped. He was lying on back. Then he got up centimeter by centimeter. It was the worst suspense ever. Finally when he was upright his back was facing them. Everyone was inching closer to each other. They looked for the door but Afura was blocking it. Then al of a sudden, Afura's head turned all the way around so his head was facing them while his body was facing the door. His eyes were wide and he was drooling. Everyone was so sure they heard Afura's EYES go, 'Shing Shing.' Like a maniac.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It had been quiet for a while. Finally, Hibari looked at Reborn.

"Baby, exactly how am I supposed to make Sawada Tsunayoshi fall in love with me?"

Flashback-.-.-.-.-.

"_I'm listening."_

_Reborn smirked. _

"_Good. This is really simple really. All you have to do is to pretend to love Tsuna and make him fall in love with you." At this Hibari raised an elegant eyebrow. _

"_Oya? This isn't like you baby." Hibari said in a monotone voice. _

"_I know that. But I want revenge and I'll do anything to get it." Reborn snickered. "Once Tsuna and you pretend to love each other, Afura will go back." Hibari smirked._

"_And how will you get revenge like that? He just leaves you herbivore." The raven looked straight at him. At this Reborn's smirk grew._

"_You see, once he goes back, you dump Tsuna and that will result in Afura's sister making him go back. Which he can't. He has no more wishes available from his…'genie'. She will make him go through hell." Reborn finished. _

"_What about the other pairings?" Hibari asked. Reborn just looked at him._

"_You and Tsuna are the main pairing. That should be enough. I don't care. As long as I get my revenge for being humiliated like that." Reborn growled. "So, are you in or out?"_

_Hibari just uncrossed his legs and started to leave on his motorcycle. _

"_I'm in." He said and left. Reborn watched him leave._

"_Perfect. My revenge will be perfect."_

Flashback end.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.

Reborn just crossed his legs.

"You figure it out Hibari. I'm sure you can think of something."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.

'Holy shit he's scary!' Everyone thought. They watched him as his body snapped to the direction his head was in.

"There's one more. One more Fanfiction." He said quietly. Everyone braced themselves for the worst. "The Fanfiction is EVERYBODY and Tsuna! Gahahaha!" Everyone widened their eyes. 'Everyone Tsuna?' they all thought. 'How the fuck does that work?'

"Okay then, this is from TakaiNoNeko its call The Guardians (A/N: This Fanfiction is great! You all should read!)," he seemed to be back to normal. Everyone sighed in relief and went back to their original spots. That was one scary moment. "Here's a clip although it seems to be 6927," he sighed, "I really need to find a clip that shows all 27…" Everyone was wondering 'who's the 69?': _Done, he shuffled about the room, putting everything back in their respective places. Then, Mukuro briskly strode to the door. His hand was hovering above the golden door knob of the room when he abruptly turned, snatched a fluffy dark blue blanket lying over his leather swerving chair and covered the shivering Tsuna with it._

"_This," he said to the sleeping Tsuna, as if reassuring himself more than the unconscious boy. "This doesn't mean anything."_

_Annoyed at his unexplainable, sudden urge to protect the frail-looking boy on the couch, he grumbled a bit before leaving the room._ Mouths wide, everyone turned to Mukuro. Well, Chrome. Chrome couldn't stand the pressure so she switched to Mukuro. Then everyone looked at Afura with wide eyes.

"MUKURO with the TENTH!? Are you fucking kidding me!? That's the worse possible-worse possible- agh!" Gokudera was so angry that he couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Kufufu…Afura-kun…that's not a bad idea. Since I was not paired with anyone that important, why not?" Afura looked horrified.

"No! Mukuro you can't! My sister would kill me!" Afura yelled but Mukuro was already slinking over to Tsuna.

"NOOOOO!" Afura screamed, but Mukuro paid no heed as he brought Tsuna's face up by his chin and kiss him fully on the lips.

…

No one even tried to stop him because of the shock and horror. Mukuro ended the kiss by nibbling on his lips and sucking on it. Then he transformed into Chrome, who was blushing.

"EXTREME." Everyone in the room looked at Ryohei. They forgot he was here! Well, he was so quiet that you couldn't blame them. "THAT WAS AN EXTREME CONFESSION MUKURO."

"Thank you." Mukuro's voice came out of Chrome's body. 'Creepy…' Tsuna and everyone else thought. "Oh yes, before I forget, the boxing man and my dear Chrome are already dating. Ja ne." And Chrome started blushing. As was Ryohei.

"Ah. Well…" Chrome started.

"ITS OK! WE DON'T HAVE TO HIDE IT ANYMORE! LETS FACE THE WORLD!" Ryohei yelled. Afura was shocked. Well, that was one less. He crossed them off in his metal list. One down, five to go.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-..-.-.-.-.--.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-..-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

Extreme Extra

"Chrome! I'm back from my extreme boxing match!" Ryohei yelled holding up a belt.

"Congratulations." Chrome said smiling softly.

"Now give me an extreme hug!" He yelled throwing his arms around her and closed his eyes in concentration in making this the best hug ever. She closed her eyes (or eye) and wrapper her arms around his neck. Then Ryohei felt Chrome moving a little. He opened his eyes and saw Mukuro.

"Kufufu…"

"GYAA!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-..-.-.-.-.--.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-..-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

A/N: Ah…once again the screams-sips tea-well anyways, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! The authors and stories I mentioned rock! You should totally read them! And to the authors, thank you for letting me use your awesome fics!-bows-

Because The Ring Battles haven't started yet I have no idea why Mukuro is there. I realized it while I was writing the extra. I was typing then I totally stopped. Then I scrolled uppp and was like: Shit! This doesn't make sense! So, sorry for the confusion. Haha Reborn is evil isn't he? Sorry that there isn't too much 1827 fluff. Gotta change that. Here's a preview of the next chapter!

"_Come here Tsunayoshi." Hibari said. 'What!? Since when was he on first name basis with Hibari-san!?' Tsuna though. As he shakily walked over to him he was grabbed and kissed. While Hibari worked with his lips, Tsuna only thought, 'Maybe Hibari-san isn't so bad after all…' While Tsuna thought this Hibari felt guilt on the bottom of his stomach._

Heres the paragraph! And cuz I love u guys, I'll give you another one:

_Tsuna crept along side the door. He could hear Hibari and Reborn._

"_How much longer do I have to pretend to love the herbivore baby? It's hard. This plan had better-"Tsuna's heart stopped, Hibari had pretended to love him? It was a fake? As he was thinking Hibari cut off his sentence and rushed towards the door. It was wide open now and Tsuna panicked. He did the only thing his mind could think of: he slapped him. Then he ran._

w00t! Review! 3 tweet!


	6. Forgive Me

A/N: Bwahaha thank you for all the reviews! In this chapter beware of OOC because if you read the last chapter, Tsuna slaps Hibari and well, not much ooc. Just a smidge. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Ima stop writing this ok? This is kinda wasting my time. Read 1st chapter ok?

'Mostly Thinking'

"Talking"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-..-.-.-.-.--.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-..-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

Tsuna couldn't take anymore. He ran out of the room. He heard yells for him but didn't turn back. He needed to think clearly for once. He ran to a near play ground and sat on a swing. Everything doesn't make sense! Why did Mukuro kiss him? And how could he fall in love with Hibari? First of all, they were both men. And second, Hibari was a cold blooded killer! There's no way he can ever love Hibari. So deep in his thoughts, Tsuna didn't notice footsteps.

"Herbivore." Hibari greeted. Tsuna's head snapped up. Well, 'speak of the devil'!(A/N: Haha…) "What are you doing in the rain?" Hibari asked. Tsuna looked around. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice that it was raining hard. Tsuna grinned and scratched his head.

"Sorry Hibari-san. I just ran out of there- Wait! Are you okay?" Tsuna gasped. Hibari just turned away and growled.

"That herbivore didn't do anything." Tsuna sighed in relief and grinned and him.

"Thank goodness. Ah! What did you do after you left?" Tsuna asked, fearing for the worst. Who knew? Hibari probably went biting people to death for all he knows.

"That is none of your business." Hibari lied. Although it was none of his business in the first place, he couldn't tell him about the 'plan' between him and Reborn. He turned away from him.

"Hibari-san? Where are you going?" Tsuna questioned. But he was sad and he and Hibari knew it. Hibari started to walk away.

"My house." He said. Tsuna just stared. He stopped. "Are you coming?" Tsuna blinked and nodded furiously.

"Yes!" And he and Hibari started to walk away.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Tenth!" Gokudera called. He started to get up but Afura held him down. "Let me go!" But Afura shook his head.

"Sorry Gokudera. Tsuna needs to soak this up. You may-and probably- disturb that." Red in the face Gokudera sat back down. Chrome and Ryohei had walked out. Chrome mumbled something about being sorry to be the one to make Tsuna crack or something. Afura just got up. "Well, I haven't eaten since I got here. I'm gonna go raid Tsuna's fridge." He walked out and waved.

"Wait! Your computer made some noise!" Dino yelled out. Afura stopped and looked at his laptop.

"Ugh, my sister probably wants to talk to me." He shivered and walked over to it. When he opened it he quickly covered his ears. Everyone looked around confused.

"Why are you-"

"AFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURA! " Everyone except Afura covered their ears in pain. 'Damn she's loud!' Now they understood why Afura covered his ears.

"Hey sis. How's it going?" Afura said plucking his fingers out of his ears. Everyone watched as they saw Chika (Afura's sister) huff and cross her arms. Again they widened their eyes as they saw the difference in dimension.

"It's been horrible! The stupid genie had been bothering me to make the last wish so he can go home!" She pouted.

"Sis…how did you find the genie anyways?" Afura asked. Chika cupped her face with her hands and smiled.

"Weeeeeell…"

Flashback-er-uh well Chika is saying this out loud so…-twiddles fingers-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"'_Ey pretty lady! Come home with me?" Chika rolled her eyes. 'Not another one of these sleazy business men! Jeez, they're everywhere in Japan!' She just walked past him and gave him the finger._

"_Find another one." She walked gracefully towards her house. Even though it was summer it was still pretty warm. And what she was wearing made others either ogle at her or turn away in disgust. She didn't care. All she knew was that it was hot and this was the closest to naked and free. Then her eye caught an antique store and-_

End

"Aw man I can already see where this is going already!" Afura interrupted. "How cliché man!" Chika huffed.

"I wasn't done you idiot!"

"Yeah right!" Everyone watched quietly as they quarreled. Yamamoto raised his hand.

"Uh, Afura?" Afura's head snapped towards him.

"What!? I mean- what?" Afura snapped. Yamamoto shrugged and scratched his head.

"Maybe you should let her finish. I mean-" He was cut off.

"Kyaaaan! It's Yamamoto!" Chika squealed. "Yamamoto! I am your biggest fan! You hottie!" Yamamoto smiled.

"Ahaha. Thank you." Then Chika's eyes traveled over to Gokudera1.

"Gokudera! Why don't you leave Tsuna alone and stop being such a jackass to everyone else! You love Yamamoto and you know it!"

Gokudera growled. "Shut it! And I do not love that baseball nerd!" Chika rolled her eyes.

"Ah. Denial. And you've even got a pet name for him?" Chika counteracted. Gokudera turned red.

"I do not have a pet name for that baseball freak!"

"Then what was that!?"

"That's just-just-urg!" Gokudera stood up and stalked out of the room. Afura sighed. His sister always had to have the last word. What was she called? Ah yes, the Screamer. Chika 'harrumphed' and looked over to Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto. Go after him." Yamamoto nodded and ran out. "Dino! Ryohei! You guys rock!" She gave them thumbs up. "Lambo! You're so damn annoying!"2 She glared. "Cant you give Tsuna a break? Jeez you piss me off! Afura! You better do this well! Bye now!" The screen turned blank. And so did everyone's mind.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Gokudera! Wait!" Yamamoto pulled on his arm. He swung him around.

"What!?" He was red in the face. Yamamoto grinned.

"You shouldn't run off like that Gokudera. Its rude." Yamamoto said. Gokudera replied by punching him in the face.

"Like I give a shit!" Gokudera screamed. Yamamoto held his hand to his bleeding nose.

"That was rude too Gokudera." Yamamoto was pretty mad. He hadn't done anything and guess what Gokudera did. "You should punch people." Gokudera punched him again.

"Like I said! I don't give a damn!" Yamamoto held his bruised cheek. Now he glared at Gokudera.

"And like I said! Don't go punching people!" Yamamoto yelled. He was furious. He wanted to punch him but that would be immature. So he just stood there yelling. They stood there glaring at each other and Yamamoto's anger grew. He wanted revenge. He knew he was going over the top but he was mad about everything Gokudera had been doing. He wanted revenge for Gokudera's constant swearing, he wanted revenge for Gokudera's constant clinging, and he wanted revenge for Gokudera's constant behavior towards him. But what? What could he do? Then he smirked.

"I want revenge Gokudera."

"What?" Was what he was going to say but he was kissed. His eyes grew wide. "Mmmn!" He mumbled. He struggled against him. But Yamamoto held both his wrist and pulled them down. They stayed like that until Gokudera started to mumble again. "Cmnt bremth!" 'Cant breath!' Gokudera thought. That seemed to pull Yamamoto out, or off his 'revenge' mode.

"Sorry!"

"Baseball idiot!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Thank you for inviting me Hibari-san." Tsuna said blushing. Now that he was alone with Hibari all the kisses and close interactions with him were in his mind. He was wearing Hibari's clothes since he was soaking and that added to his blush. They were so big compared to Tsuna it made him look smaller. That made Hibari blush slightly. Hibari's neck hole was leaning down Tsuna's slender shoulder and the sleeves were way too long. The pants were hanging dangerously low and showing off Tsuna's hips. It was enough for any fan girl-or boy- to get a nosebleed but Hibari having his pride, stayed put. He sat on his

"I didn't invite you." Hibari said. Tsuna sat down on the floor and nodded. He put his knees to his chest and tried to take the least amount of space possible. Hibari noticed this and patted his lap.

"Come here Tsunayoshi." Hibari said. 'What!? Since when was he on first name basis with Hibari-san!?' Tsuna thought3. As he shakily walked over to him he was grabbed and kissed. While Hibari worked with his lips, Tsuna only thought, 'Maybe Hibari-san isn't so bad after all…' While Tsuna thought this Hibari felt guilt on the bottom of his stomach.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Afura was the first to snap out of his senses, used to this.

"Ah, well…I know, I know." Everyone just shook their heads and pretended not to see anything.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hibari carried Tsuna over to the bed and pulled the covers over him. He looked over at him and walked back to the living room. He sat on the couch and looked out his window.

"Bah!" Reborn popped out of no where and rested on Hibari's window. Hibari didn't even flinch.

"Sit baby. We need to talk."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tsuna awoke warm and comfortable. He stretched and yawned. He smiled slightly. 'Hibari-san must have put me here.' He thought blushing. He quickly got up and winced as the cold air hit him. He padded quietly to the door but stopped as he heard Hibari. The door was slightly ajar and he saw Hibari facing Reborn. He felt the serious atmosphere and stopped. As he kneeled down he listened.

"How much longer do I have to pretend to love the herbivore baby? It's hard. This plan had better-"Tsuna's heart stopped, Hibari had pretended to love him? It was a fake? As he was thinking Hibari threw the door open. It was wide open now and Tsuna panicked. He did the only thing his mind could think of: he slapped him. Then he ran.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hibari's head snapped to the side and it stayed there. He saw from the corners of his eyes as Tsuna stopped momentarily to look at Reborn then run out the door. When he heard the door snap his eyes widened. He took a look out the window and ran out the door himself. Reborn just sat there. Shocked at the look Tsuna gave him. It was filled with hurt, hate and worst of all, with tears. He pulled down his hat and looked out the window. Out of all his days with Tsuna, this was his first and worst mistake.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tsuna didn't care that it was practically a blizzard outside. All he cared was that Hibari and Reborn tricked him and he had to get out of there before Hibari killed him. He felt the tears rolling down his face. Hibari had betrayed him. Reborn had betrayed him. For all he knew everyone else could have! He tripped on a rock and fell to the floor, sobbing. He knew it was too good to be true. Hibari would never love him, carry him, or even talk to him. He just wanted to go home- no. He wanted to go anywhere that everyone wasn't. He was cold, wet and sad. He had no where to go and his heart was broken in two. This was officially the worst day of his life. And to make it worse, he was hearing things.

"Tsunayoshi!" Wait. No he wasn't. He could even see Hibari through the rain. He struggled to find somewhere to hide and found an old hut. He ran inside and found a large desk. He hid under it and waited.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Tsunayoshi!" He called out. Hibari had searched for the path Tsuna had run on but the rain had washed it all away. He looked down to see a dry spot. Then recent footsteps leading to a hut. The door was open and he let himself in.

"Tsunayoshi." He said softly. He heard stifled crying and sighed. "Tsunayoshi, I know you're here."

"No I'm not!" Came a stifled voice. Then he heard a thumping noise. Probably hitting himself. He smirked.

"Just come out." He said. He heard shuffling and then saw Tsuna. He looked horrible. He was completely wet and red in the eyes. When Hibari started to walk towards Tsuna, Tsuna took quick steps backwards. He tripped over a broken chair and fell onto his back. Hibari took this as an advantage and ran towards him.

"Tsunayoshi!" He held his face. "I'm sorry." Hibari raised his head until he was directly

in front of him. "Forgive me." Then he kissed him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N: w00t! Another long chapter! This took a while. Review me for my efforts!

1 I think that I told you that the laptop has a camera on it?

2I'm pretty sure Lambo is in the room?

3 In the preview, when I saw that I spelled that wrong, I blacked out.

And wow, Yamamoto was pretty OOC huh?

Preview:

Sorry. I don't have a good one. Haha? I only probably update on the weekends. Just a heads up. But this is only maybe.

Review! 3 tweet!


	7. Hibari is What!

A/N: Okay guys. Since the last chapter took all the drama out of the story, this is the new one. So the preview will have to wait! Let's do this thing!

'Mostly Thoughts"

"Talking"

--

Tsuna pushed Hibari away. He was crying again. But this time he wasn't sobbing. He looked straight at Hibari with painful eyes.

"Stop messing with me!" He cried and ran back out towards the rain. Hibari held a hand up to stop him, but he was already just a shadow in the downpour. Hibari was going to go after him when he stopped. 'I don't care for that weak herbivore!' Hibari thought. There was no way that loved Tsuna. No way. He just pitied him that's all.

"Why did I say that?" Hibari fumed. Then he sneezed. "Shit.". 'You better not have a cold you weakling.' Hibari thought to himself.

--

Tsuna was again running in the rain. But this time he knew where he was going. When he got to his house he jerked the door open and walked inside. He ran upstairs to find Afura eating chips and on his laptop.

"Hey Tsun- are you _crying_?" Afura asked. Tsuna shook his head and wiped furiously at his eyes. Afura's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Are you okay? Were you out in the rain!?" Tsuna nodded. "Well, why didn't you come home?" Tsuna's eyes were tearing again. Feeling like a jerk, Afura changed the subject. "Ah, well uh, you should take a shower and wrap yourself in warm clothes before you get a cold." He said. Tsuna nodded and walked towards his closet to get fresh clothes. Then he walked to the bathroom.

"Thank you Afura-kun." Tsuna said.

Afura grinned. "Your welcome!" Tsuna smiled sadly.

"Much nicer than Hibari-san." He whispered to himself. Afura heard him.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Tsuna didn't answer and instead ran towards the bathroom and locked the door, loudly. "Afura scratched his head. 'Was it my imagination?' He shrugged and resumed reading his doushinji. It was a RebornxLamboxCornello dj1. He thought the drawings were good but it was so cliché! Tsuna walked back into the room in dry clothes. Afura was shocked that he could shower so fast, but instead he laughed pointing to his laptop.

"Bwahaha! What the hell is this?" Afura laughed, motioning Tsuna next to him. Being curious Tsuna walked next to him. He froze as he read what was on the screen. "Isn't this hella stupid Tsuna!? Who the hell would be stupid enough to do that? Gahaha!" on the screen was Adult Lambo with Reborn and Cornello. Reborn had opened the door of Lambo eavesdropping on them and Reborn opened the door, Lambo getting caught red-handed. Then Lambo said something and ran away. Tsuna was shocked. Not only is there Reborn, older, but it was just like him. He started to cry again. Afura's comments were making him feel worse. "What an idiot! You're an idiot Lambo! Haha, falling for a trick like that. Isn't that dumb Tsuna?...Tsuna?" Afura looked behind him to see Tsuna sobbing. Afura widened his eyes. "Gah! Tsuna! Why're you crying?" Afura asked. Tsuna shook his head.

"L-Lambo…Is just like me!" Tsuna stuttered before bursting into tears again. Afura tried to calm him down.

"You're nothing like Lambo, Tsuna! He's annoying and you're nice and calm and-!" Tsuna gave him such a sad look that Afura felt like crying with him.

"N-not Lambo here…In that!" He cried pointing at Afura's laptop screen. Afura was getting very confused.

"What?" He said dumbly. Tsuna started to calm down. He wiped his and tried to control his breathing.

"Can I tell you a story that you cant tell anyone else Afura-kun?" Tsuna asked bringing his knees up. Afura nodded. Tsuna sighed deeply and started, "Well, when I ran from our room, I landed up in the park. I was thinking so deeply about things that I didn't notice it starting to rain. Then Hibari-san came and told me it was raining and invited me into his house." Here Afura held up his hands.

"It's okay Tsuna. You don't have to tell me about your smut filled lemon with Hibari." Tsuna blushed. All he heard was the word 'smut' and he turned red.

"I-its not like that! And what does lemon mean anyways?" Tsuna asked. Afura snapped his fingers.

"Dang, so it didn't happen?" Afura whined. Tsuna rolled his eyes and started again with the story.

"Anyways, when I got there he gave me some of his clothes. He k-kissed me then." Afura interrupted (again, to the annoyance of Tsuna) with a yell.

"So now you have the lemony goodness!?" Afura asked with huge, sparkly eyes. Tsuna shook his head irritably.

"No." Tsuna said. Afura pouted. "Well then, after that, I fell asleep. When I woke up I heard talking. I sneaked out of the bed to hear." Afura 'tsked'. Tsuna glared half heartily. "I heard them talking about a plan or something. Hibari-san had only pretended to care for me…but then the door I was hiding behind flew open. I-I slapped Hibari-san and then ran to an old hut. There, he told me he was sorry and kissed me again. But I ran away and came here. The End." Tsuna finished. Afura just stared at Tsuna.

"You slapped Hibari?" Afura asked. Tsuna nodded and gave a small "Hai". With a flick of his hand, Afura tossed the subject away. "I see…Well, sorry about all those 'Lambo's stupid' comments." Tsuna smiled softly.

"It's okay Afura-kun. You didn't know better." Afura smiled along with him. But their moment was interrupted with yelling.

"I said I was sorry Gokudera!" They heard Yamamoto's voice.

"Shut up you baseball freak! Think of how Juudaime will react if he knew that-!" The door opened and a shocked Gokudera saw Tsuna. "Tenth! I thought you left!" Gokudera was red. He hoped Tsuna didn't hear him. Yamamoto popped behind Gokudera.

"Yo Tsuna!" Yamamoto raised a hand in greeting. Tsuna waved in response. Gokudera turned and faced Yamamoto.

"Don't tell Tenth!" Gokudera whispered. Yamamoto didn't understand. Then he knocked his hands together.

"Ah! You mean about how we kissed?" Yamamoto said, loudly. Gokudera smacked his head and turned to see Tsuna. Tsuna's eyes were wide as was his mouth.

"Y-you guys…kissed?" He squeaked.

"Haha good job! Less work for me!" Afura laughed. Yamamoto laughed with him. Gokudera turned back to Yamamoto.

"You idiot! Now the tenth is worried!" Gokudera yelled.

"Sorry, sorry." Yamamoto smiled. He pushed Gokudera into the room and he followed closely behind.

"Agh! Baseball freak!" Gokudera yelled while holding his hand. Yamamoto frowned.

"What happened?" He asked.

"My fingers are fucking broken because of you!" Gokudera cried. When he was pushed, he landed awkwardly and his fingers had just broken. Yamamoto walked over to him.

"Let me see." He said holding out his hand. Gokudera slapped it away.

"Fuck off!" He glared. Yamamoto just stared. Afura motioned Tsuna out the door. Tsuna nodded and he and Afura closed and locked it from the outside. Tsuna knew it was no good thought. Gokudera and Yamamoto would just jump out the window. Back to Yamamoto, he just walked towards Gokudera. Gokudera scooted away. But Yamamoto didn't stop.

"Stop moving and let me see your hand! It could be hurt!" He grabbed Gokudera's hand.

"Gahhh! You idiot!" Gokudera howled. He tried to punch Yamamoto. He easily dodged.

"Let me bandage it ok?" He didn't wait for an answer and started to look around for a first aid kit.

"Let go! It hurts!" Gokudera was gasping. Yamamoto blinked and let go. Gokudera sighed in relief. Yamamoto found what he was looking for and took out the bandage roll.

"Okay. Give me your hand Gokudera." He said with his hand out again. Gokudera clutched his arm protectively.

"No way! After what you did to it? Forget it!" He screamed.

"Do you want me to take it from you?"

"I'd like to see you try!" Gokudera screamed(again). Yamamoto sprinted in front of Gokudera with inhumane speed. Shocked, Gokudera took steps back. Yamamoto leaned closely and Gokudera tripped and fell onto Tsuna bed with an 'oof'. Yamamoto climbed on top of him and held his chin with a hand. Gokudera blushed. Yamamoto's breath ghosted over Gokudera lips. He unconsciously closed his eyes. Yamamoto grabbed his hand.

"Ow!" He yelled. His eyes snapped open. Yamamoto grinned in triumph.

"Got it!" He held up Gokudera's hand like a trophy. Gokudera grimaced in pain. Yamamoto climbed off him and started to bandage it. Gokudera was surprised about how light and feathery Yamamoto's touches were compared to before. He was mesmerized and was watching as Yamamoto concentrated. He smiled lightly at how hard he was trying. He didn't notice when he finished and kept staring. Yamamoto blushed when he saw the look on Gokudera's face. He thought he looked nice when calm and smiling. When Yamamoto smiled back Gokudera was snapped out of his thoughts. He blushed when he figured out he was caught staring. He took his hand back and grumbled a thanks. Yamamoto grinned.

"Your welcome!" He smiled so widely that Gokudera couldn't help but smile too.

--

"That was weird." Tsuna said. Afura slapped him on the back, and he almost fell out of the protection of the umbrella. It was still pouring.

"Haha its fine." He laughed. Tsuna just shook his head. 'He is _really_ creepy.' Tsuna thought. But then his eyes focused on a running figure. The person didn't seem to have an umbrella. The stranger seemed to be running toward them. Tsuna freaked out and started to walk another direction. But Afura didn't let him and walked straight on.

"Sawada-san!" The figure screamed. Tsuna's eyes widened.

"Kusakabe-kun!?" Tsuna yelled back. Kusakabe was in front of them now.

"Come with me!" He pulled at Tsuna. Then he looked at Afura. "Who is this?"

"This is Afura-kun." Tsuna said. Afura waved at Kusakabe.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Afura asked.

"Kyo-san is very sick!" Kusakabe turned back to Tsuna. "He asked for you."

--

A/N: So, this is to make up for my sorry excuse of my last chapter. The 'Hibari is sick' part was supposed to be a different fic but I just added it.

1 It's a good dj. But not mine.

Here's a preview!

Preview:

_Sorry, don't have a good one. Haha gotcha!_

End.

Sorry. Random spurt. But I really don't have a good one. Press the little purple button! Sorry for mistakes. XD. 3 tweet!


	8. Sick

A/N: Sorry for the confusion the last chapter. And can someone tell me how to make the simple black line across the page? Enjoy!

--

Everyone but Tsuna collectively gasped.

"Hibari is sick!? How did that happen?" Yamamoto asked.

"He was in the rain for a long period of time." Kusakabe answered. Then Gokudera started yelling and they both turned to look at him.

"Tenth! Come back!" He cupped his mouth. But Tsuna was already gone. Yamamoto smiled and crossed his arms behind his head.

"Don't worry Gokudera. He probably went to Hibari." He patted his Gokudera's back. "You know how Tsuna is." Then he started to walk away. Gokudera was still fuming.

"What do you know bastard!? And where do you think you're going!?" Gokudera screamed. Yamamoto didn't stop but waved.

"My dad's store. You wanna come?" He asked. Gokudera crossed his arms and glared.

"Why would I do that?"

"I see that you're busy so I'll take my leave." Kusakabe said before Yamamoto could answer.

"Whatever." Gokudera snorted. When Kusakabe left Gokudera started to walk to Yamamoto's place. He could use some sushi right now.

--

Tsuna huffed and sat down when he reached Hibari's place. When he had heard that he was sick he felt guilty. Hibari had only caught a cold because of him. When Tsuna caught his breath he reached towards the doorknob…and backed away. Tsuna held his hand with his left one and shakily tried to turn the door, only to pull away again. He couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Come on no-good Tsuna…you can do this. Its your fault anyway." Tsuna whispered to himself. Tsuna then puffed up his chest and strongly grasped the doorknob. When he opened the it was eerily quiet. Tsuna creeped to the living room…to find Hibari leaning against a couch breathing heavily. "Hibari-san!" Tsuna gasped running towards him. "Are you okay?" Hibari tiredly opened an eye.

"What does it look like?" Tsuna smiled sardonically. Hibari was still Hibari. Then he straightened up.

"Hibari-san, I need you to go to your bed. Can you?" Tsuna asked. Hibari closed his eye.

"Why do I need to listen to you?" Hibari growled. Tsuna growled back, uncharacteristically.

"Can you or can you not?" He said. Hibari sighed and got up quickly.

"I can." When he went into his room, Tsuna heard the rustlings of bedsheets. Smiling he went into Hibari's kitchen and got a bowl of water. Then he suddenly frowned. Why was he doing this? Didn't Hibari lie to him? Then he started to get angry.

'Hibari-san doesn't need me. He can do this by himself.' He thought angrily. He stomped to Hibari's room and got a towel.

"Here." Tsuna said holding out the things. He looked away. "Take the towel and dunk it in the water. Then wring it out and put it on your head."

Hibari didn't answer and just looked at Tsuna. Eventually Tsuna turned and glared at him. "Take it." Tsuna said. Hibari didn't say anything. Soon, Tsuna gave in and gave Hibari a worried and desperate look. "Please Hibari-san. You can get really really sick!" Tsuna cried. Hibari closed his eyes.

"Not until you forgive me. I can get sicker and sicker." Tsuna put the water and towel on the floor and crossed his arms.

"No. I can't and I won't." He said stubbornly. Hibari pulled the blanket over his head and he and Tsuna stayed like that until Tsuna's legs got tired. He got a kitchen chair nearby chair and sat on it, next to the bed. After awhile he got bored and started to look around. It had been almost an hour and he started to think if he should just leave Hibari. He got up and spoke to Hibari.

"Hibari-san, I am going to leave." Tsuna's eyes narrowed when he didn't get an answer. "Hibari-san!" He yelled, not liking being ignored. He poked him and then shook him getting slightly more worried. Finally he threw the covers off and gasped. Hibari was unconscious, red and panting heavily. The loud breathing was probably covered by the blankets. Tsuna quickly pushed the towel into the water and wrung it out. Gingerly he placed it on Hibari's head. Then he blushed. Tsuna mentally slapped himself. He was like a girl! Major mood swings. While Tsuna was thinking, Hibari had begun to open his eyes. When Tsuna looked at him he yelped.

"Hibari-san! When did you wake up? Are you feeling alright? Do you need some water?" Tsuna asked hurriedly. Hibari sighed and got up. Tsuna was about to stop him but Hibari sent him a glare. When he was upright he took off the towel and handed it to Tsuna. Tsuna reached for it but instead Hibari grabbed his hand.

"Will you ever forgive me?" Hibari whispered. Tsuna blushed and looked away.

'I really do have mood swings.' Tsuna thought.

--

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Haha its really funny because I was gonna do this 'sick' thing as a oneshot but I wanted it here. I just updated my other fic, Memories, and now my head feels unsteady.

-"It always was!"

Shut the fuck up! Whoa. I have mood swings. And there was no real fluff, tsk tsk. There's always next time! Oh yes, give me some scenarios with 1827 or 8059! I will try to make these fit! No preview today either, review and there will be! 3 tweet!


	9. Present

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions! I will try to add them all in sometime in the story so please be patient! The first awesome reviewers suggestion people(?) were wind-master-redmoon and Doseimotsuko! Thank you. Their ideas just blew me away! Enjoy!XD

--

Tsuna looked back at Hibari with a slight, hesitant smile.

"Only if you get better." Tsuna said finally giving in. Hibari smirked. Then he rolled over and went to sleep. Tsuna sighed. 'I wonder if I did the right thing.' He thought to himself. Then he just shrugged it off and grinned. As long as Hibari got better, he didn't care. Tsuna whistled merrily while walking to the kitchen. As he was getting a glass of water, Tsuna froze. There sitting on the counter, was Reborn.

"Ciao-Su." Reborn greeted. Tsuna backed away slightly scared. He didn't trust Reborn after what had happened. "You don't have to do anything Tsuna. Just listen." Reborn said. Tsuna stopped backing away and stood still. "The ninth is coming tomorrow and you, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Hibari need to be there. It will be in Osaka and your train tickets are already bought. Don't be late." With that said, he was going to jump out a window but Tsuna stopped him.

"Why is the ninth coming?" He asked.

"Feels like it." Then Reborn was gone. 'Damn it!' Tsuna thought. He stopped Reborn because he wanted to ask about the deal, but he chickened out and ended up looked like an idiot. Without the water, Tsuna trudged back into Hibari's room. Hibari was still sleeping it seemed. Smiling again, Tsuna sat on the chair he had been on and took out his cell phone (A/N: Tsuna has a cell right? Maybe not.) And looked on the back. There was a picture of him, Yamamoto and Gokudera. They had taken this on his birthday and the picture seemed to be coming alive.

Flashback—

"_Move over you idiot! Since its his birthday, tenth should be in the front!" Gokudera shouted. They were all in a little photo booth that seemed to be 1 foot by 1 foot. _

"_Haha calm down Gokudera!" Yamamoto laughed and ruffled his hair. Gokudera blushed and started incoherent words. Yamamoto laughed again and turned to Tsuna. "What frame do you want Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna looked through the different types of back rounds, colors, and frames for a while before stopping on one that had little sushi's on them._

"_Here! To represent your restaurant!" Tsuna said cheerfully. Yamamoto smiled and nodded before putting in the money and clicking the happy sushi rolls. _

"_Ready!?" Yamamoto put his hand on Tsuna's and Gokudera's head 2 seconds before the camera went off. Gokudera had just enough time to grab Yamamoto's hand off his head and yell at him before the click sounded. When everyone looked at the printing pictures Tsuna and Yamamoto laughed. In the picture, Tsuna half turned around trying to calm Gokudera down, who was grabbing Yamamoto's hand and yelling, while Yamamoto was grinning and with his hand still on Tsuna, just looking at the camera and not noticing anything. Gokudera huffed and walked out of the booth, dusting himself off. Tsuna took one of the stickers and stuck it on his cell while Gokudera (reluctantly) and Yamamoto did also._

Flashback end—

Tsuna was snapped out of his musing when his cell phone was plucked away from him.

"What's this?" Hibari asked sitting up straight.

"Hibari-san? When did you wake up?" Tsuna asked slightly skittish. Who knew what Hibari might think if he saw it?

"Does it matter? What is this?" Hibari asked yet again although looking slightly annoyed. Tsuna gulped and explained, "W-well, Yamamoto, Gokudera and I took a picture on my birthday and we stuck it onto our cell phones." Tsuna grew slightly braver and added, "When is your birthday Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked. When Hibari didn't answer Tsuna grew slightly more curious. "Hibari-san? Please tell me." Tsuna clasped his hands together and gave watery eyes. Hibari, accidentally looking at him, rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yesterday." He finally answered. Tsuna blinked.

"What?" He asked not thinking he heard right. Hibari glared at him.

"I will not repeat myself." He growled. Tsuna 'eeped' and apologized. Then he remembered what Reborn had said.

"Ah! Hibari-san, Reborn said that we have a meeting in Osaka tomorrow and me, you, Gokudera and Yamamoto have to go." Tsuna said. Hibari nodded, although he hated crowds and didn't want to go, Tsuna would be sad and he didn't need that. Tsuna grinned. "Great! And you should drink plenty of water, get lots of sleep, and you should be better! I have to go do something so I'll see you at the train station." But before Tsuna could leave Hibari motioned for some water. Tsuna hurried away to get it and handed it to Hibari. Instead of taking it, Hibari grabbed Tsuna's hand and kissed him. Tsuna gasped and pulled away. Hibari was slightly disappointed but cheered up a few moments later. "Hibari-san! I could get sick!" Tsuna cried. Hibari smiled, Tsuna had only pulled away because he was sick. He pecked him on the cheek and fell asleep.

--

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna burst through the doors of the sushi restaurant. Then he looked around. "Where's Gokudera?" Yamamoto was watching T.V.

"He left to go to the restroom. He should be back soon." Yamamoto could barely answer before he was pulled out of his chair and out the door. He stumbled at first but a few moments caught on. "Yo Tsuna. What's going on?" He asked. Tsuna was panting slightly now.

"I need to get Hibari-san a present!" Tsuna cried pulling on Yamamoto's arm harder. "Hurry!!" They reached the store.

"Why do you want to get Hibari a present?"

"His birthday was yesterday."

"Why isn't Gokudera coming? It would've been fun!"

"No time!" And at that, Tsuna pushed Yamamoto through the front doors.

--

Gokudera huffed. He could hardly believe that his precious tenth would leave him to go with that idiot! He had stalk- followed them into the cute little gift shop. When he walked in he saw Yamamoto and Tsuna right away. Tsuna was holding onto Yamamoto's arm and walking quickly. Gokudera couldn't help but feel a little jealous Tsuna. 'Wait…What!? I should kill that baseball freak!' Gokudera corrected himself. Of course he was jealous of that baseball nerd, not the other way around…right? When he walked in he saw Yamamoto holding up a cute little doll. Tsuna laughed and put it back. When they walked away Gokudera walked up and started to strangle it. Then he left calmly leaving the store owners to scratch their heads.

--

"Hey Tsuna what about this?" Yamamoto said holding up a doll. Tsuna had an image in his head with Hibari and a doll. Then he laughed at the thought.

"No thanks Yamamoto." Tsuna put the doll back.

"So, how did you get Hibari to tell his birthday?"

"…I honestly have no idea." Tsuna mumbled. Yamamoto laughed and patted his back. Then Tsuna perked up. "Oh yeah! Yamamoto, you, Gokudera and Hibari-san need to go to Osaka tomorrow. The tickets were already bought." Yamamoto nodded and looked around.

"Hm…what would Hibari want?" Yamamoto thought aloud. Tsuna shrugged.

"I have no idea." They looked around for a while until they reached a jewelry store. Tsuna laughed. "Why've we stopping here?" Yamamoto smiled.

"I was thinking that you and Hibari should get matching bracelets or something." He said. Tsuna laughed and pulled Yamamoto inside.

"Alright, lets look around." Tsuna humored him. Tsuna was all sorts of things. Earrings, Bracelets, rings and necklaces. Tsuna looked around the necklace section until something caught his eye. There were two. They were both simple but beautiful at the same time. They were in slight choker style. One was a gold band, and the other was dark, navy blue. Then, there was another thing that came with it. It was a ring. This time, the colors were switched. Blue with gold, gold with blue. The rings were metal and shiny. When Tsuna looked close, there were words imbedded on it. On the navy necklace, it said 'You are my sky.' And on the gold one it said 'You are my world.' Tsuna picked up the necklaces and rushed them to Yamamoto, who was waiting outside. "Yamamoto! What do you think? Great!" And before Yamamoto could even look at them, Tsuna was gone. Yamamoto scratched the back of his head and grinned. He knew he should have come in here.

--

Afura sighed in Tsuna's room. He had done absolutely nothing and yet the characters seemed to get closer and closer. He pouted and crossed his arms. He had to think of something! He closed his eyes in concentration. Then they popped open.

"FESTIVAL!" He yelled sitting upright.

--

When Tsuna and Yamamoto said their goodbyes and parted, Tsuna bumped into Gokudera.

"Hi Gokudera. What are you doing out here?" Tsuna asked. Gokudera just shook his head.

"Nothing."

"oh… Well, tomorrow we're going to Osaka! Reborn already bought our train tickets."

"I see…Then I'll see you tomorrow." And without a single other word, Gokudera left. Tsuna raised his arm awkwardly before walking home.

--

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the short chappie! I wanted to type more but SOMEONE keeps on pressuring me to finish. My friend over here keeps waving and shouting at me to get off the comp. My other story, Memories, is on hold for now! I want to finish this.

Gah! I don't have a good preview! Sorry! Review! 3 tweet!


	10. Afura's Life Story

A/N: Man, I've been slacking off WAY too much. It's getting crazy. Thanks for those who reviewed! Enjoy!

'Mostly Thoughts'

"Talking"

--

Tsuna sighed and scratched his head. He couldn't even look at the black bag without blushing. In the bag held the necklaces and rings. He hadn't intended to buy himself a gift too, but those seemed to match so well that he couldn't leave one of them alone. Not only that, but the incident with Gokudera also seemed strange. You could hardly call it an incident but the fact that Gokudera didn't seem enthusiastic at all seemed out of place.

He was in his room with Afura. Afura had nagged on and on about what was in the bag. Tsuna had stayed strong the entire time, his pride too big-or small. Also Afura had told Tsuna that Afura was also going to the ninth's visit. Now, Tsuna turned to Afura.

"Afura-kun…you haven't really done anything to make pairs since you came here." Tsuna said bluntly.

"…" Afura stayed silent and hung his head.

"In fact you barley do anything at all…"

"!..."

"Actually you're a pain in the butt…"

"Y' know Tsuna…can't you let up after the first one?" Afura asked meekly. Tsuna laughed softly and nodded. Then he propped himself on his elbows to look at Afura better.

"Did you hear about the ninth's visit?" Tsuna asked. Afura nodded and leaned against the door.

"Yeah. I'm staying here though." Afura replied. Tsuna was surprised.

"Really? I thought that Reborn would actually ask you to go."

"Yeah, well, I guess not." After Afura said that he and Tsuna ended up in an awkward silence. After a few minutes Tsuna broke it with a cough.

"Why don't you tell me more about yourself Afura-kun?" Tsuna asked. Afura nodded eagerly for some thing other than sitting and started.

"Well, let me tell it like a story."

_A boy cried as he saw all the blood on the floor. He cried even harder when he saw his parents on the floor, white and red. His sister was in the corner, unconscious. He looked towards the door. He ran out screaming and tears pouting down his cheeks. Neighbors came and called the police. The boy was only 9 years old. He grew up to in an orphanage. No other relative would take him. He had bullies that were younger than him because of his size. That is the reason that little boy hated kids even now. The boy was hated because of his parents, who had cheated everyone out of their money and was poorly treated. His sister though, was a girl so strangers were easy on her. They smiled and acted friendly while they treated the boy like trash. The only reason the boy acted kind and nice now was his sister encourages him everyday. _

"And that's about it." Afura finished. Tsuna was wide-eyed.

"That's really your story?" Tsuna asked, bewildered. Afura laughed.

"No." He replied. Tsuna sat up abruptly.

"What?" He practically shouted. Afura flinched slightly.

"Calm your freaking nuts man! I never said that was me. I'm really just normal. Nothing special like all those other OC's in fanfics. They all had some stupid tragedy that happened that attracts someone. I, on the other hand, went to school, hung out with friends, failed tests, and did all the average guy stuff. Don't have any super powers, abilities, nothing. 'Cept I can play soccer pretty well." Afura said. Tsuna just collapsed onto his bed with his soul leaking out of his mouth.

--

A/N: Really, really sorry for the HECKAS short chappie. Y' see, I was sic- I was busy- I was…Ah, I have no excuse. I made lots of different scenes after the 'soul leaking out of his mouth thing' but none of them seemed to match. You can expect the next chapter soon though. Aha! I have a preview this time!

Preview:

"_Sorry about this Hibari-san." Tsuna said clutching his ankle. It had rained the night before and Tsuna had slipped on a puddle and twisted his ankle while walking to the train station with Hibari. They had even missed the train and were in a hotel. After Tsuna had slipped, it had started pouring down and Hibari had to carry him to a room. It was embarrassing beyond belief._

Preview end.

Again, Really sorry about the short chapter. Flames are even welcome, but please make them creative and worthwhile to read. 3 tweet!


	11. Osaka, With A Twist

A/N: I hope this pleases you! Enjoy~

"Talking"

'Mostly Thoughts'

--

"What the hell are you talking about!? I came here to do a job, and I'm gonna finish it!"

Tsuna groaned and buried his head into his pillow. Afura and his computer have been fighting for the last hour and it wasn't letting up any time soon. Well, he was fighting with his sister, ON the computer. The former stranger was also in Tsuna's room which makes it worse. Tsuna heard a particularly squeaky sound.

"WHAT!? NO!" Afura almost broke Tsuna's eardrums. Finally, Tsuna sat up and threw his pillow at Afura. He looked shocked and stared at Tsuna.

"Can you please be quiet?" Tsuna hissed, "Some people are trying to sleep! We're going to get a noise complaint!" Afura nodded and went back to the computer. After whispering he closed the lid and turned back to Tsuna, who had laid back down.

"Hey. Did you hear about the festival?" Afura asked. Tsuna propped his head on a supplied pillow.

"Hm? What are you talking about?"

"Well, the school's gonna have a festival with all the classes doing theme. Maid, tea, haunted houses, and all that jazz. The school's been talking about it forever!"

"Who planned this?"

"Me."

"And how long have you been here?"

"…"

"Yeah."

"So, are you going to go?" Afura recovered himself.

"Mmm. Probably not. Reborn is gonna make me train or something." But Afura stop listening by the 'probably'. He had opened his laptop.

"Great! Now, sleep." Afura commanded. Tsuna sighed and complied. Afura typed and scrolled down the page. He had yet to read all of Reborn and was only so far. Suddenly Tsuna sat up. He looked around the room until he saw a digital clock that blared, 10:55am. Tsuna shrieked and ran into the bathroom. Afura was confused.

"What's wrong!?" He shouted so Tsuna could hear him through the door.

"I'm late for the meeting! The train gets here at 11:30!" Tsuna's muffled voice came through." Afura laughed and continued on his laptop.

"You are so screwed."

--

Tsuna ran down the street with him trying to get his jacket on. After a few minutes of running like that he finally, annoyed, stopped and put it on right. He checked his watch. '11:10!' he thought. Then he sprinted down the road again. Only to bump in to the tree which was wet. Flustered, he looked around. There were huge puddles everywhere and it was amazing that he didn't slip yet. He started to run again but this time ran into the one and only Hibari. But, he didn't just bump into him, he fell on him.

"S-sorry Hibari-san!" Tsuna cried and climbed off. Hibari growled and dusted himself off. When Tsuna saw how wet Hibari was now, he got ready to take off.

"Sawada-

"Please don't kill me! I have to get to the train station!" He took a few steps back. Then, slipped on a rather menacing look puddle.

"Gyah!" Tsuna fell hard on his ankle and cried out. Hibari sighed. 'What an idiot.'

--

"Sorry about this Hibari-san." Tsuna said clutching his ankle. After Hibari had kindly threw Tsuna onto his back, it started pouring down raining. They had even missed the train. With nowhere except his house to go, they went there. But, apparently his mom went shopping and took the key under the mat. So, now they were in a hotel, with Hibari looking for bandages.

"Shut up." He said. Tsuna mentally cried and shut his mouth. He prayed that the rain would stop soon. Tsuna twiddled his fingers and pursed his lips.

"W-well…why weren't you headed to the train station Hibari-san?" He asked. Hibari tossed the bandages onto Tsuna's lap. After hearing the satisfactory yelp, he sat in a chair.

"I was going to pick you up." He finally answered. Tsuna gave him a questioning and frightened look. "…Only because the baby said that I can fight with you. You were also late." He finished and crossed his arms. Tsuna wasn't listening as he tried to (badly) tie his ankle. Trying to keep the conversation going although it had already stopped, Tsuna asked Hibari,

"A-ah I see… well, what are we going to do now?" At this Hibari glared.

"Weakling." He practically hissed. Tsuna paled. 'What did I do this time!?' He thought. "Get your bandage right. It's a disgrace."

"Huh?" Tsuna dumbly replied. He looked down to a huge white ball. Grimacing he started to peel it off only to be stopped by Hibari. "Hibari-san?" Not saying anything Hibari looked at the clock hanging gloomily.

"There's another train that comes at 12:30." See Tsuna's blank face he continued, "We have 30 minutes to spare. You're too slow." Then bent down and swiftly untied the tangled mess. Tsuna blew up in red.

"H-Hibari-san! You don't have to do that!" Tsuna pushed Hibari's hand up and scooted back. Growling, Hibari moved closer. Tsuna gulped and moved further. This went on for some time before Tsuna finally reached the back of the room. Smirking, Hibari grabbed Tsuna's foot and squeezed.

"GAHH!" Tsuna yelled-not girly- banged his head on the wall. Passing out, Hibari snickered. This loser was just too easy to predict.

--

Tsuna awoke to a loud noise. Then shot up. He was on a couch, very nicely decorated with beige and white stripes. The cushions were white as were the walls with paintings that seemed to me glued to the wall. The room was fairly large and had had a window wall to wall, ceiling to floor. He looked out and saw a blur of colors. The same noise sounded again. Blinking, Tsuna realized that he was on a train with his foot beautifully wrapped in bandages. Tsuna blushed. That was embarrassing. But where was Hibari? Right then, a door next to the window opened and the exact person Tsuna was thinking about stepped in.

"Does your head hurt?" Hibari asked him. Tsuna tensed and felt the now throbbing bruise that ached for attention (1).

"N-no! Where are we Hibari-san?" Tsuna looked around again. Hibari sat on an opposite couch and looked aggravated.

"You really are a herbivore. You can't even tell your surroundings. We're on a train." Hibari insulted him (again). After processing it in his head, Tsuna pointed up a finger.

"Ah! So are we headed to Osaka?" After a curt nod from Hibari, Tsuna nodded along.

"But I also got a call from the baby." At this Tsuna groaned. Reborn was going to kill him. Getting the eager look, Hibari continued, "I didn't pick up but he left a message for you." Tsuna scrambled to catch the phone that was thrown at him. Raising it to his ear, he heard the following message:

'Baka Tsuna. The ninth is very disappointed that you didn't come. That will be extra training for you (Tsuna flinched). Oh, Gokudera wants to talk to you. Here.

'Tenth!? Tenth is that you!? Are you alright!? Do you need me to go there? Tenth! Gah! Let go of me you idiot! I'm talking! Get away you freak! Tenth? Tenth!? You idiot! You made the Tenth hang up!

'Haha, Tsuna was never on.

'Shut up you bastar-!

'Well, anyways Tsuna (Reborn) the Ninth will wait for your arrival. Hurry up.'

-Beep!-

The call ended and Tsuna looked at the phone strangely before putting it aside.

"What did he say?" Hibari was uncharacteristically curious. Tsuna just shook his head.

"Nothing." Then Tsuna sat up. "Where's the bathroom?" Hibari pointed to a door behind Tsuna. Thanking him, Tsuna ran and slammed the door shut. Hibari looked at where Tsuna was sitting. The couch looked elegant. Then he looked at his couch. It was a stuffy but pretty looking armchair. It was hard and bumpy. Probably for show. Then he walked to the large couch and plopped down on it. He sighed in relief and took a nap. Tsuna could have the armchair.

--

Tsuna groaned when he tried to get up. Hibari had taken his seat and had to sit in an uncomfortable one. Hibari smirked and helped him up. Tsuna glared half-heartily before accepting the hand and walking off the train.

"Tenth!" Immediately he was glomped by Gokudera. "Are you okay!? Did that bastard hurt you!?"

"N-no…" Tsuna answered meekly and tried to forget the 'flying cello phone, squeeze on his foot, and the banging of his head. Gokudera noticed his uncertainty.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Tsuna answered confidently this time. Gokudera nodded and backed off. He led Tsuna to a car which drove him and Hibari to the Ninth. The car ride was awkward. That was as sweetly as you can say it. Tsuna was nervous. He still didn't want to talk yet with Reborn…that would be more awkward than this. Hibari, with his cold nature, didn't say anything and enjoyed the silence. When they got there the Ninth was waiting.

"Hello Tsuna! Glad you can finally make it." The Ninth greeted him and Hibari warmly as he ushered them into the huge (rented) mansion. "I'm sorry that I couldn't meet you in your home, but there were no open tickets. I was in a bit of a rush." This confused Tsuna.

"You said you were in a rush?" The Ninth nodded. "Why?" They had reached a room with a long table. There was Lambo, who was sleeping, Ryohei, who was talking heatedly with another person, Yamamoto. They were laughing and chatted while Gokudera was glaring at them. Mukuro sat in the farthest corner, talking to Reborn. Also there was Dino. He was the one who noticed him first.

"Hey Tsuna! I saved you a seat!" This seemed ridiculous, seeing at least 5 other seats. The table was so long, that another group of people could have a conversation. But, because Mukuro was sitting there, that idea was distinguished. Tsuna seemed slightly frightened and curious why as to Mukuro was there. He thought back to the unexpected his and blushed. Hibari also seemed to notice him and took a grab for his tonfas when the Ninth stopped him.

"Please wait until after the meeting." Hibari growled but complied. He sat in the seat next to Lambo, which was the farthest from Mukuro.

"Tsuna!!!!" Dino shouted once again. This time this caught everyone's attention. Tsuna turned brighter at the attention.

"Tenth! I saved you a seat!" Gokudera cried pushing Yamamoto off. He was repeating everything that Dino said. Torn between two choices, he chose Dino.

"I don't want Yamamoto to have no place to sit." He explained. Although, again, this was absurd, see many open seats Yamamoto could choose from. Gokudera paid no heed to this and settled to glaring at Yamamoto, who was getting back onto his seat. After everyone said his greetings (except Reborn and Mukuro, who were still talking seriously) the Ninth clapped his hands once to get everyone's attention. When he did, he sat down.

"Well, I gathered everyone here for an important meeting." Tsuna dropped his chin. 'Reborn lied! He said he 'felt like it!'' He shouted in his head. Ninth continued. "As you all know, Tsuna is the Tenth boss of Vongola."

"Woahhh! Extreme Tsuna!" Came from Ryohei, who accepted it rather quickly.

"Haha, all part of the mafia game right?" Yamamoto said with a thumbs up. Tsuna nodded quickly and looked back at the Ninth. "The time had come where I introduce the Vongola rings."

--

A/N: Thanks for the long wait. I didn't exactly keep my promise. Hehe? My intro to the rings is different but all the same, interesting. I was wondering whether to stop it at the festival, that's why I took down the SPOILERS sign. But now its back up and running!

By the way, when should I add the festival part?

Preview! (Yeah!)

Preview End! (Yeah!)

(1)Haha, _ached_ for attention? And the bruise is hurting? Aching? Get it? Haha.

You already read, so why not review? 3 tweet!~

Wait!

I've decided to tell you why I do this annoying '3 tweet' thing every time I end my A/N's. It's because the first time I did it, it was supposed to be a bunny whistling 'tweet' with that ~ line. It came out all weird and said 3 tweet!~ So it stuck…embarrassing!


End file.
